Pure as Ice
by XxBlack-rosepetals94xX
Summary: The life of a teenage Mobian is never easy.  You have to deal with the daily teenage crisis such as: Getting a job, friends, peer pressure, and finding yourself.  But imagine doing all that, and trying to control a spirit from taking over your body...


This is my first ever FanFiction. Please be gentle with the feedback, I am just starting on this.

This story is about one of my Sonic Fan Character, Ice the Arctic Rabbit.

Ice © Myself

Sonic the Hedgehog © SEGA

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

On the night of a blizzard of January 26th, 1993, all the arctic animals were sound asleep, nice and cozy in their warm dens, taking shelter of the strong winds, and piercing cold snowstorm. It was a snow storm like no other, the worst that the icy north had ever seen in a long time. Any mammal who dared to venture out alone, unprotected for too long would surly die of frost. Keeping the loved ones close, as they were in their deep slumber, all by one family of Snow Rabbits, who had a busy night ahead of them.

Groans and screams could be heard coming from the largest den in the herd of Artic Rabbits. There, lived a tribal family, whom were in charge of the rest, making them somewhat royals on rabbit terms. Inside, the couple was going through a great ritual of welcoming a new family member, and additional member to the herd. "You're doing great honey, keep going!" yelled the over excited soon-to-be father, Luka, he was the chief leader of the of snow warriors. "I'm doing the best I can sweetheart…but you're not the one having the baby!" Growled his beautiful, yet currently sassy wife, Breezy, whom was going through the miracle of child birth.

"Come on honey, you're almost there!" Her husband praised her determination of bringing this child into the new world. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DID THIS TO ME!" She snapped back at him. "Now don't start that, you're the one who was so excited to find out that you were pregnant…" Luka, replied back. "That's before I had to go there the pain, WHY DON'T YOU HAVE THE BABY, AHHHHHHHHH" She screamed to the high heavens.

After much screaming and pushing…and screaming…and yelling more at her husband, there was a sight of the baby's head, then arms, torso, and finally the feet. A beautiful baby girl was born. "Thank the good Lord it's over…" Breezy sighed, to have finally taken a rest. "Yeah...I think you screams made me deaf." Luka commented, as he scratched at his long ears. "Darling," Breezy started, "does something seem a little…off to you, with the baby?" She asked. "To be quite honest dear…I don't believe I've heard her cry when she came out." He said back. Everyone knew that the sound of crying meant a healthy new born, yet the den stayed silent. The mother held her daughter close, and began to wept, "My baby's not breathing! Luka, go get help, save our baby girl!" "You want me to go out at this time of night, in this mess! Dear, I'll never make it, and if I did, no one would follow me back!" He held his wife, comfortingly in his arms and looked down at their child.

Just as all hope seemed to be lost for the two, a mysterious voice was heard, echoing through out the den, "I can help your child…that is if you're willing to pay the price…" Ready to kill, Luka sprang in defense mood for his wife and daughter, "Who dares come to my den without permission! How did you come here during this weather!" barked an enraged hare. "And what are these prices you speak of for our baby!" Breezy sobbed, holding her half-dead child in her arms. Luka was not pleased that her buying into this stranger, but she did not care; she was willing to do anything it took to save her child's life.

Haven't somewhat been granted entrance into the den by Breezy addressing to his price suggestion, a dark figure had emerged from the shadows of the corner. The intruder's identity was impossible to know, for he was cloaked in a dark garment that covered his body and the majority of his face. All that was shown was a twisted gray eye, and a cracked glass eye. He spoke yet again, in the same scratchy voice, it was as if he had mucus stuck in his throat that refused to go down his wind pipe or be coughed up, "I am only but a traveler, wandering about this frozen wasteland trying to find a much warmer place, as for how I made it through the storm that is of no importance for this matter sir."

He turned towards Breezy, stilling in bed holding her baby. "As for you ma'am, like I said before, I can help your child, but it's a price that must be paid…" the man negotiated. "Please sir, I am willing to pay any amount of rings you request, just please, save out baby girl!" She cried through her many tears, running down her cheeks. A ugly grin formed underneath the mask of the man, "Oh no no no my lady, money is not what I seek." Luka couldn't stand all the small talk, time was ticking for his daughter's life, and he was ready to get this freak out of his home, "THEN WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING FOR THEN!"

The stranger smiled yet again, putting his hands out in front of him. This baffled the couple, but seconds later, a huge light appeared at the ceiling of the den. It was a small imitating of the Northern Lights Show that danced around the den, lighting up the entire room. As the light had gotten smaller, it moved towards the man's beaten hands, and in a flash, a crystal appeared. It was clear as seas yet on the inside, light danced about, like a fiesta of rainbows. "Now this is the, Crystal Heart….." the magical stranger stated, "It is a very powerful stone, and heals no matter how great the disease…however this power it too great for just any mobian to handle…If it were to ever get out of control…your child will be doomed…with the proper training, one can keep it's powers sane…Are you still interested in reviving your daughter?"

Luka had a tough decision to make, he could either lose his now, or take the chance to possibly lose her later on, but he had the fear of just plainly losing his precious new born baby girl. He looked down at his weeping wife, and then at the quiet body of his daughter, struggling to breathe, then he knew he had to make a choice. "…Please, just do whatever you can…" As you wish kind sir…" Said the man, as he summoned the power of the crystal to vanished into the soul of the baby, moments after, she began to cry, a cry of life. "Oh thank you! How can we ever repay-" Breezy said…but he was gone… "I think I have a name for our beautiful girl," Breezy said, "Ice…in honor of the icy crystal that saved her life…"

A few years had passed and Ice grew up just as any other Artic Rabbit. She acted the same, ate the same, and was treated like any other equal in the tribe. However, a few months after Ice had turned ten, she was out playing with her friends near a frozen cave of ice like they always did. The children played here because the snow banks were so steep and fun to roll around in. As all the little ones were playing around, one of Ice's friends was running about, and unwarily slipped on the ice, ramming into the side of the icy cave. The impact of hit caused vibrations to shoot up, and causing the needle-like ice sickles to shake, and break off from the mouth of the cave, it was directly above the poor child who was too scared to move.

Feeling helpless, all poor Ice could do for her friend was weep, accepting the terrible fate they had in store. But at the very moment, of her crying the sickles stopped in mid-air, allowing her friend to escape to safety. It was almost as if her emotions had something to do with the magical sickles. Going home, tired of all the day's events, she told her parents about the cave and how her friend was saved. This was troubling to them at first, but they knew the time had come for Ice to begin her training so that the Crystal's Heart power would not destroy her.

While most ten-year olds would be a little shocked, or maybe even scared about the consequences, Ice on the other hand was trilled! She was more amazed to live every child's dream in getting 'super powers' that she had no idea of the penalties that could meet her is she didn't take this seriously. Her only thoughts were that her life would be spiced up a little bit. I mean, she lived in the middle of nowhere was just freaking snow, what do you expect; she felt her life need a little excitement.

Since that day, Ice's family had trained her long and hard, thanks to the help of some village elders from other tribes that actually harnessed some types of frozen powers. Tie went by, and Ice had become sixteen. She was no longer an immature child that thought her powers were all fun and games, she understood the importance of her training, and appreciated all the help she had received over the years. Though she does poke around with her powers from time to time, she now has a better handle on it than what she did years ago. And with this great power, the teenage rabbit thought it was about time to make another great change in her life…

* * *

_End of Prologue..._

* * *

Please Review 3


End file.
